


"The flour won."

by Kyril



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, mostly just cute stuff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyril/pseuds/Kyril
Summary: Virgil attempts to bake and leaves a mess in the kitchen. Patton talks to him about it.





	"The flour won."

"Wow" was the only thing Patton could say at the sight. They had just come back from a productive day with Thomas, and Patton had gone straight to the kitchen to make up something for dinner. However, he wasn't sure if this even was their kitchen. 

There was white powder everywhere and a closer look revealed some... stickier substances as well. 

"Wow" echoed Roman behind him. 

"Wow indeed" sounded Logan. A few seconds passed in silence until Roman cleared his throat. With a sweeping gesture, he declared: "It seems like a grand battle was fought while we were absent."

Patton giggled. "It looks like the flour won."

"He could at least cleaned up again." Logan, too, had regained his composure and wasn't too pleased with the situation.

"He? You mean Anxi- um, Virgil did this?" asked the Prince unable to take his eyes off the kitchen. 

"Who else could have? All three of as where with Thomas the whole day." That was true. Virgil had only recently told them his real name and promptly taken the next few days off. 

"Now, don't be mad" interrupted Patton good-naturedly. "It'll be quicker if we just clean up and than we ask Virgil what he was up to." Not waiting for an answer, he passed on the cleaning supplies. The three of them made quick work of the kitchen and soon it at least looked like a kitchen again.

Patton excused himself and made his way to Virgil's room. He knocked and cheerfully called out: "Hey, Kiddo, you in there? Wanna talk about what happened in the kitchen?"  
There was no answer and even after he knocked a second time, there was nothing but silence. "Okay, I'll come in now, don't be alarmed!"

Cautiously he opened the door and took a moment to locate Virgil inside the darkened room.   
The anxious Side was sitting next to the bed, knees up to his chest with his headphones covering his ears. He was rocking back and forth slightly.

Patton slowly made his way over, to give Virgil time to notice him. When he finally set down next to him, the only reaction he had gotten, was a quick look and the attempt to sink back further into his hoodie.

Mentally preparing himself for a long wait, the fatherly Side made himself as comfortable as possible on the floor. To his surprise, it didn't take Virgil all that long to sigh and take off his headphones.

Fidgeting with his sleeves he finally spoke up. His voice sounded soft and slightly strained: "Listen, I'm- I'm sorry for the mess in the kitchen. I should have cleaned up right away and I didn't and- and..." He trailed off and Patton took that as his cue to speak up: "Kiddo, it's okay, no one is mad at you or anything. We already cleaned the kitchen, it's really no biggie. I just wanted to check if you're okay."

Virgil seemed stunned into silence, so Patton continued, smiling softly: "Whatever it was you were trying to make, we could try again together."

"I-... Really?"

"Yeah, of course! Just tell me what you want to bake and we can start right away. If you want that, of course." By now Patton sounded excited. He was just glad, that Anxiety seemed far more relaxed than when he had first entered the room.

With the smallest of smiles, Virgil stood up and held out his hand to Patton who took it right away. "Okay, then. I tried to bake a butter cake."

"Oh, I can do that! I'll show you how." 

Softly, Virgil said: "Thank you, Patton."

Already facing the door, Patton stopped and turned around again. "Virgil?" 

"Hm?"

"Can I hug you?"

"... Sure."


End file.
